Fire and Water
by ScornFoxx
Summary: RoyOC and EdOC. Two girls did the one thing nobody should try. They tried to bring back their brother. Now they must face the truth and move on, but that seems impossible as new facts are beginning to reveal themselves. What will the sisters do?
1. Chapter 1

**DAS IS A DISCLAIMER! Although I WUV this show! Please be nice while reading 'cause this is my first story posted on FF!**

* * *

><p>That night, a new beginning<p>

"Violet… are you ready?" I asked my younger sister, Violet nodded slowly unsure of what we were trying to do, "Don't worry Violet, _we're_ the only ones that are able to bring back our brother, we just have to!" I yelled as tears formed in my eyes. My sister and I, determined from day one after our brother's death, have been learning the way of the Alchemist; this in hope to bring back our brother and restore our broken family.

Our mother abandoned us when we were still very young while our father tried hard to raise us. I knew because I was the second oldest and had a better memory of the past, that my father was an Alchemist. He died shortly after he left for the war. And not even a week later my twin and Violets older brother died from a heart disease. Stricken with guilt that it was my fault, I set out to become an Alchemist, alongside after arguing briefly, Violet went along with me and we both became Alchemists. Now we were back home and trying to bring back our beloved and lost brother.

I am the oldest out of us two girls; I am 18 and had long layered brown hair and big hazel eyes that contained a tent of gray. Violet, was the youngest, she was only 12. She had short and choppy black hair with purple highlights, she had sideswiped bangs that she thought would be cool to die blue; she also has deep and burning blue eyes. I had on a plain white tank and black basketball shorts; I had on no shoes but would usually wear plain white sneakers. Violet had on a black tee-shirt, purple cargo shorts, and normal brown flip flops. We both had piercings, Violet has both ears pierced three times and two are purple dragon tails, while the other four are black which goes in this order: black, purple, and black. I have both ears pierced and my cartilage in my upper left ear.

"Anna… I'm scared, this—this isn't a good idea!" Violet said, "We—we're crazy for trying this, this is breaking all the laws in Alchemy!"

"We have too… we just do… brother didn't deserve this fate and we've been given the gift to bring him back! Don't chicken out on me now… Violet." I said I was neither angry nor happy at what I was doing, just determined.

"Right then… we are ready, wait… one more thing." I said taking out a pocket knife and nicking my finger just too where a small amount of blood could stream out.

"Okay now we're ready…" I said.

It all happened in a flash, we first seemed to have done everything right, but we were wrong. Suddenly I was on the ground yelling in pain, I was missing my left leg, and felt as if I would die. Violet was sobbing her left hand was missing as she tried to wrap up her now missing hand.

"Anna… Anna!" Violet, "I-I'm scared, Anna! Help!" She cried, I myself was trying to stop the bleeding, I was crying silently, this was all my fault, and I knew it. I knew Violet would never forgive me for this…

At that moment everything was blank I had passed out and probably so did Violet, but just before I saw what we had created, and couldn't believe it… we had created a monster.

By the next mid day, I slowly started to awake. As I peered around the room that I was lying in I found a strange man in a uniform leaning against the wall across from me. I tried to move to sit up but found myself in severe pain. I went to touch my left leg and found that it was all bandaged up and the lower half was missing.

"I wouldn't move very much if I were you, you're still recovering from that incidence you and your sister caused." Said the man across the room, he looked to be in the military. _No… it can't be… he… he, my father had the same uniform! _I thought.

"Who… who are you?" I asked, I scanned the room for Violet and found her still asleep on the bed in the other side of the room.

"My name is Roy Mustang… I found you two when you were on the brink of death, you can thank me later for saving you." He stated rather rudely but with a hint of kindness in his voice, he was tall and other than the blue berry color uniform that he was wearing he had jet black hair that looked like he had a bad case of hat hair. He also has grey eyes and he looks like he rarely smiles, but all together he looked fairly cute (:P).

"Roy… Mustang?" I asked, "Your name sound familiar…" I started when a tiny old lady walked into the room with a tray of water on it.

"Ahh, so you've finally awoken… very well." She said setting the tray next to my bed, "Drink… it'll help you." She said and walked over towards Violet's bed, she had to woken up.

"You two are lucky, if this man hadn't have found you two, you would be dead." The old lady stated.

"Hey… I know you… you're a Rockbell, right?" Violet asked a little drossy and shaky to the voice.

"Why yes I am…" She said calmly. She treated me and Violet and changed our bandages, with a sort of kindness, Roy stayed in the corner I found him in and watched in silence.

"Mrs. Rockbell, if it is true… I mean you make automail right? Then… please, can you fix my leg and Violet's hand… I'll pay the expenses when… when we're all healed I promise." I stated as Mrs. Rockbell treated my leg.

"I understand, very well then I will begin the operation immediately, but I must warn you, you two will both be undergoing immense pain throughout the surgery…" She stated.

"Don't worry about us, we're a lot stronger then we seem…" Violet said grinning weakly but determined.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I souly rely on reveiws! SO PLZ spare my life! And Reveiw! I hope you like the story, as it is fun to write :3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own FMA, just my random OC characters. **

**I'd like to thank you people who reviewed, so THANKS! x3**

**I am actually very surprised that I decided to post this and that well... that I had time to post this story! My lappy toppy is going away from me for ze summer so I wont be able to post up stories until around... well August sadly. So I hope you enjoy! **

The pain was intense but I was able to withstand the pain. "This is nothing…" I mumbled as I tried to hold myself still.

After the surgery I sat in an empty room to recover as they worked on Violet next. Roy was in the room as well just staring out the window, I was getting annoyed at the fact that he was just sitting here not talking.

"Why are you here anyways Roy?" I asked the back of Roy's head more or less.

"No reason…" He said still looking out the window, it had started to rain.

"Yeah right…" I mumbled, "Hey you're a dog of the military, right? And I know you're an alchemist, I see the chain hanging from your pockets, so… what's your state name, huh?" I asked I had nothing else to do and if he was going to sit in my room I was determined to start a conversation with him.

"… They call me the Flame alchemist… why do you ask?" He asked finally turning to look at me.

"Just wondering, you know my father… he was an Alchemist, he died fighting in the Ishval war…" I said choking back some tears that were forming in my eyes.

"Yes I knew him; he was the Element Alchemist…" Roy said, I hinted a little sympathy in his voice, "He was a brave man, he was of course against the war, but he had to do his job and he will be remembered for his bravery and courage." Roy said.

"Thanks, that's nice to know…" I smiled, "Anyways, Roy, I want to join the military, I want to become a state Alchemist." I said in a stern voice. I actually thought for a moment that I saw Roy smirk making me curious.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"Huh… you've just made my job easier…" He said.

"Wait you were going to try to recruit us?" I asked surprised, "Is that the only reason why you're here?" _Damn him! _ I thought mad.

"Not exactly, I saved you after all, I wanted to make sure you two were okay, we 'Dogs of the Military' have hearts too you know…" He laughed that surprised me, and he seemed like a mean one too. "But I suggest you wait a couple of years. Train a little and think about if you really want to do this. You're still young after all." He shrugged I looked down in disappointment.

"I suppose you're right…" I sighed sticking my tongue out to the side in thought.

"Your sister is finished with the operation; she had passed out but will be fine, she was brave throughout the operation." Said old lady Rockbell calmly, she went to come and check my leg to see if everything was still functioning fine.

"I understand, ha, truthfully I'm surprised I didn't pass out damn, never thought the pain would be that intense." I laughed weakly.

That night I slept in the guest room that I was placed in after the surgery, Roy was escorted to a different room and Violet was still in the room where she had her surgery. I had dreamed of daises and roses. No really, I dreamed of the incident with trying to bring back my brother, and how it failed, I remembered before passing out before I even realized what we had created, I saw something, some kind of gates—an opening to a different dimension, that's where I felt the shear pain like I was being dragged in and that's when I lost my leg. I subconsciously grabbed my newly repaired and automated leg.

That morning I awoke to Violet shaking me, "Will you stoop…" I complained and turned to my side.

"Lazy bum… wake up! That Roy guy wants to talk to you…" She complained shaking me even more. I sighed and sat up rubbing my eyes and yawning loudly.

"How's your hand? I mean does it still hurt?" I asked wirily.

"Not at all!" Violet said very chirpy.

"Right, why are you so happy all of a sudden?" I asked a little cautious, I've grown to learn that whenever Violet is very chirpy and happy, she's up to no good.

"Nothing, I swear! It's a new day and I got this cool automail for a hand!" She said holding up her new hand.

"Fine… sure, so where's Roy, squirt?" I asked calling Violet by her old nickname.

"I told you not to call me that!" She said angrily with fire burning in her eyes.

"Make me!" I teased back sticking my tongue out at her.

"Why you-!" Violet started.

"Girls! You two are in no condition to be fighting!" Old lady Rockbell said. We had both frozen in a pose as if Violet was about to punch me and I was about to kick her.

"Yes ma'am…" We both sighed and looked to the ground.

"Violet where's Roy?" I asked once more.

"He's outside, he seems weird… very quiet." Violet said moving her hand in a rotational way to work the nerves.

"Right thanks…" I yawned and stretched. When I got up to walk I felt a little weird due to the new automail of a leg, "Its feels weird to walk…" I complained walking outside finding Roy staring up at the sky.

"What's with you and staring at the clouds?" I said startling him.

"I didn't see you coming, when did you get here?" he asked me lazily.

"Just now and of course you wouldn't have seen me you were staring up at the freaking clouds!" I stated mater of factly.

_Man this guy is a lazy and clueless bum! _I thought with an anime sweat drop. "Why did you want to talk to me?" I asked.

"I must leave soon, what are you and your sister planning on doing?" He asked staring me straight in the eyes. I thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"I dunno…" I smirked when I saw him sweat drop. "I guess train, and then try and convince Violet to let me join, she don't like ya'll, 'ya know?" I said kicking on a very random but real country accent that I suppose I had obtained from my daddy. Roy was standing straight again, a very unreadable expression on his face.

"I understand I must be on my way. I hope to see you again." Roy said nodding to me before walking down the hill that we were standing on. I just looked ahead and watched as he disappeared into the distance. I saw a faint outline of what looked like a car in the distance before turning and walking towards the house.

"I suppose I'll train for about a year before hopefully joining the 'doggies of the man' as my dad used to say to us. That will give me enough time to practice my Alchemy a little more." I laughed a little before seeing Violet running towards me and waving happily. "My only obstacle… is you." I mumbled as Violet stopped in front of me with a lopsided grin.

**So please review, good, bad, what the hell was I thinking writing this? What could I do better, what am I doing good on? Bla bla blaaaa... Peace people. **


End file.
